Don't let me be the last to know
by Felidae
Summary: A T/P songfic! *sigh*


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or "Don't let me be the last to know" and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: This is a T/P songfic! Just in case you wanted to know... ;-D ("Don't let me be the last to know" by Britney Spears)

**Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know**

_My friends say you're so into me   
And that you need me desperately   
They say you say we're so complete _

"Hey Pan!" Bra entered her best friends room "What's up?" Pan seemed to be kinda depressed "Ah, you know, nothing special" Bra started to worry about her and she wanted to help. So she decided to just ask her directly. "Come on, tell good ol'Bra whats wrong. I can tell by the look in your eyes that it's about men, right?" As Pan blushed slightly Bra smirked satisfied.

"Lemme guess! Uhm,.... could it be,...... my 'dear' brother Trunks?" Pan blushed even more. "You two would make a really cute couple, if you would stop denying your feelings! I'm pretty sure he likes you too. Just the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody's watching!"

_But I need to hear it straight from you   
If you want me to believe it's true   
I've been waiting for so long it hurts   
I wanna hear you say the words, please _

Pan wasn't wuite sure if Trunks really had a thing for her. He never showed his emotions towards her. But what did she expect with Mr. I-never-show-any-emotions-not-even-towards-my-family Vegeta as his father. If Pan would ask him and he would reject her she would probably die. 

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know   
Don't hold back, just let it go   
I need to hear you say   
You need me all the way   
Oh, if you love me so   
Don't let me be the last to know _

Next day, a Sunday, Pan went to Capsule Corp. to meet Bra. When she entered the building, Trunks, Goten and Bra were playing a video game. "Hey Pan!" Goten said "wanna join the game?" "Sure why not!" Pan sat down on the only free seat which was next to Trunks which really made it diffiult to concentrate on the game. To her surprise Trunks seemed to have those problems either.

_Your body language says so much   
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch   
But til' you say the words it's not enough   
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

As Bra and Goten were a unit they soon excused theirselves to do 'different' things. As they left, Pan realized that she was alone with Trunks on the couch. She immediately began to blush which made the situation much more embarassing for her. "Pan, are you okay? You seem to have fever or so." "Nono, I'm okay, really!" She gave him a brief smile. She so wanted to tell him how much she loved him but the fear was just to much. What if he told her that they could never be more than just friends. Pan sighed. 'Oh Trunks...' she thought.

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know   
Don't hold back, just let it go   
I need to hear you say   
You need me all the way   
Oh, if you love me so   
Don't let me be the last to know _

After some more playing Pan said that she had to go home now. Just as she wanted to stand up, Trunks grabbed her by her wrist. "Uhm, Pan wait." "Yes? What is it?" She asked almost a bit too hopefully. "We need to talk." "Okay....about what?" "Us" Pan gulped.

_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah   
C'mon, let me be the one   
C'mon now, oh yeah _

Trunks just stared at her, not knowing how to put it so he looked down for a moment. Just then he saw that he was still holding her hand and smiled. He looked up at her again.

_I need to hear you say   
You love me all the way   
And I don't wanna wait another day   
I wanna feel the way you feel   
Oh, c'mon _

Pan noticed that they were holding hands too and blushed heavily. He took a deep breath. "Pan, I've known you since you're a little girl. I've always thought of you like my little sister, you know?" Pan's expression changed from hopeful to disappointed. "So you see my like a second Bra?!" Trunks couldn't help but laugh. "No! No, oh com'on!" He still chuckled. "I wanted to tell you something totally different..."

_Don't, just let me be the one   
Don't hold back, just let it go   
I need to hear you say   
You need me all the way   
Sobaby, if you love me   
Don't let me be the last to know _

"You're grown up now. And, uhm, I've noticed that" 'Oh please, please, Kami let him say it!' Pan begged innerly. "I..I..." Trunks started hestitatley. "Yes?" "I love you, Son Pan." Obviously relieved he looked at her waiting for an answer. Pan just smiled and said "I love you too, Trunks Briefs" As he didn't know what to say now he just followed his inner voice and leaned forward to kiss her. (^o^)

--------------------------------------

AN: Yes, it's corny but what did you expect to a song like this? *grin* Hope you like it though. R&R PLEASE!!!!


End file.
